Yume
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Kiba was having a nice dream but was woken up. Someone came to see him who is it? R&R KibaxHinata One Shot


Well I don't own the characters. The rightful owner is Kishimoto-sensei. Anyways this may be a little different then I usually write but anyways I hope you guys like it.

_**Yume:**_

Kiba has shifted in his sleep. A small smile was on his face. Seems like he's having a pleasant dream. But that didn't last. His alarm clock rang telling him to wake up. Kiba grumpily opened his eyes and looked at his clock.

"Alright I'm up okay..." Kiba said under his breath as he turned off the clock. He continued to look at the clock.

"...Five minutes wouldn't hurt..." Kiba thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Kiba! Kiba! Are you awake!?" Tsume yelled. Kiba scowled as he opened his eyes again.

"Yeah I'm awake!" Kiba replied. Kiba quickly changed his clothes and washed up. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

"If the dream was real...But I know Hinata's...Attention is on someone else." Kiba said to himself. For a long time he had a strong feeling for her but it seemed that her eyes were on someone else. Kiba sat down at the table and noticed his sister Hana wasn't there.

"Where's onee-chan?" Kiba asked as he looked at him mom. Tsume looked over to him.

"She had to leave for work early today." Tsume replied.

"Is everything alright?" Kiba asked.

"One of the animals that's being cared for's condition worsened." Tsume replied. Kiba's look changed drastically.

"I see...I hope the animal gets better soon..." Kiba said. Tsume slightly smiled.

"Don't worry your sister's an excellent doctor. I'm sure that she'll be able to save the animal." Tsume replied. Kiba looked at his mother and nodded his head.

"Yeah." Kiba said. The two quickly ate their breakfast. Kiba was thinking about the dream and hat his mother said. His emotions were mixed up. He wasn't sure what he should do. When they finished eating Kiba washed the dishes and then went to his room. Akamaru behind him with a worried look. Kiba didn't notice how worried Akamaru was.

"..." Kiba said as he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Akamaru the jumped on the bed, Akamaru walked closer towards Kiba and barked. Kiba gave a few blinks as he looked over to Akamaru.

"Akamaru..." Kiba said as she shifted his body and was facing him as he placed a hand on his head.

"I'm fine." Kiba said. Akamaru slightly whined as Kiba gave a smile.

"I'm really fine don't worry Akamaru." Kiba said Akamaru continued to look at him. Akamaru then laid down next to him.

"Arigatou Akamaru." Kiba said as she petted him. He then started thinking about his dream. He never had told her but even if he did he knew that she would tell hime that she didn't felt the same way. But if it was like the dream he's be happy and would work hard to keep her heart towards him. Just as he was thinking about Hinata when he heard his mother called out to him.

"Kiba! Kiba! You have a guest!" Tsume called out. Kiba gave a few blinks as he looked towards the door of his room.

"I wonder who it is...I'm not expecting anyone." Kiba thought to himself. Akamaru looked up at him. Kiba slowly got up.

"I'm coming!" Kiba yelled out as she got off the bed. Akamaru followed Kiba to the front door. Once he reached the front door his eyes went wide at the figure standing there.

"Hinata...What bring you here?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at Kiba for a moment as her gaze slowly fell.

"I...I...wanted to talk to you..." Hinata replied slowly. Kiba gave a few blinks.

"Why don't you come to my room...?" Kiba said. Hinata's gaze slowly went up as she looked at him.

"Your room?" Hinata said. Kiba nodded his head.

"Yes my room. Unless you rather talk somewhere else." Kiba replied.

"...Your...Room is fine..." Hinata replied. Kiba nodded his head and lead her to his room.

"Sorry my room might be messy." Kiba said over his shoulder. Hinata quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it...I know I came at a bad time..." Hinata replied. Kiba slightly smiled but his expression slightly changed. Hinata had been over Kiba's place but it was her first time going into his room. Kiba walked in. Akamaru went and got a couple of cushions.

"Arigatou Akamaru." Hinata said when Akamaru brought her a cushion, Kiba also said the same thing when Akamaru brought him his. Kiba looked at Hinata; Akamaru sat next to Kiba and looked at him.

"Hinata...What did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at him she wasn't sure what to say at first. Her gaze slowly went down.

"I...Wanted to tell you...That..." Hinata stopped in her sentence. Kiba looked at her.

"I bet it's about Naruto..." Kiba thought to himself. His gaze looked away from Hinata.

"What is it? Is it about Naruto?" Kiba asked. Hinata quickly looked at him and shook her head.

"No it's not Naruto." Hinata replied. Kiba looked at her skeptically. He studied her for a moment trying to read her expression.

"If it's not about Naruto then what?" Kiba asked. Hinata's gaze slowly fell again.

"Well...I...I had a hard time in understanding my feelings...I have this feeling whenever I'm with you...It's hard to explain..." Hinata relied. Kiba just looked at her.

"You had a feeling towards me?" Kiba asked. Hinata slowly nodded her head. Kiba continued to look at her.

"Hinata...There's something I want to tell you..." Kiba said. Hinata looked at him.

"From the time we were in the Academy. I've had a strong feeling for you. But...It seems that you're feelings were somewhere else..." Kiba replied. Hinata slowly went over to Kiba and held him. She finally figured out what her feeling was towards Kiba. She liked Kiba all this time yes she worried about Naruto but the feeling wasn't the same as she had towards Kiba.

"...I'm sorry...Kiba..." Hinata said as she buried her face into his shoulder. Kiba's heart slightly raced as she looked at her.

"Hinata...Why are you apologizing?" Kiba asked.

"Because I didn't...Realize your feeling and...Mine..." Hinata replied. Kiba wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Hinata...Do you really have the same feeling towards me?" Kiba asked. Hinata slowly lifted her head as she looked at him and nodded her head.

"I do..." Hinata replied shyly. Kiba couldn't believe it. His dream came true. He slowly shifted his body as he faced her. He gently placed a hand on her cheek as Hinata blushed.

"I'm glad. I was afraid that you didn't..." Kiba replied.

"Kiba..." Hinata said. Kiba slowly leaned toward her but stopped Hinata had blushed bright red.

"I love you." Kiba said.

"...I...I love you too." Hinata replied her face red. Kiba smiled then he kissed her passionately. His dream came true. The dream he saw actually came true. Hinata had the same feeling as him and now their loves grown.

_**The End**_


End file.
